The present invention relates to a snap-in bicycle pedal, and more particularly to a snap-in bicycle pedal that includes a fastener portion screwed to a sole of a bicycle shoe and a catch portion screwed to a pedal shaft, and the fastener portion may be easily snap-fitted onto the catch portion or rotated to disengage from the catch portion.
There are many differently shaped and structured snap-in bicycle pedals available in the market. One of these conventional snap-in bicycle pedals that has been known in the market for many years is shown in FIG. 1. The snap-in bicycle pedal shown in FIG. 1 includes a catch body 1 and a fastener body 2 that is screwed to a bicycle shoe. The following are some drawbacks found in such a snap-in bicycle pedal:
1. It includes complicate components and requires high manufacturing cost; PA0 2. It includes torsion springs 11 that must be elastically pushed apart for the fastener body to engage with the catch body. The assembling of the snap-in pedal of FIG. 1 is therefore time and effort consuming; PA0 3. The torsion springs 11 are exposed to external environment, and dust tends to deposit and accumulate on the exposed torsion springs 11 to adversely affect the elasticity thereof and accordingly the assembling of the snap-in bicycle pedal; and PA0 4. When the fastener body 2 is assembled to the catch body 1, the fastener body 2 must be inclined for its front end 21 to downward extend into a front catch space 12 of the catch body 1. Thereafter, a rear end of the fastener body 2 is set in a rear catch space 13 of the catch body 1 by pushing the torsion springs 11 apart. Since the fastener body 2 is screwed on a bicycle shoe, it can be assembled to the catch body 1 only in one forward direction. To do so, a user must force his or her toes to point downward with the heels highly raised. Such a position is, of course, uncomfortable and will cause sore feet.
It is therefore desirable to develop an improved snap-in bicycle pedal to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional snap-in bicycle pedals.